Stroll Under the Rain
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: "Loving you is like walking between rain drops." ― BJ Neblett. Canada felt alone during the conference and then she realized it's going to rain this evening, not having an umbrella with her. What was she going to do now? PruFem!Cana, Rated T. Please enjoy!


**_Stroll Under the Rain_**

_"Loving you is like walking between rain drops."  
― BJ Neblett_

CANADA, a lonely, indistinguishable nation who is never seen by anyone she knew. No one, not even her obnoxious brother, America, had ever seen Canada as a nation like all the rest. So instead of trying to be heard for nearly all her life, she completely given up to the point of allowing America to sit in her chair while she gets the far corner of the room, listening on the conversations the nations talk about such as politics and economics.

Though it sounded dreadful, Canada wanted to be part of the meeting.

As Canada remained in her seat, (thankfully lucky for not being sat on like always and finding an empty one next to China) she could hear outside distant thunders from outside and knew immediately it was going to rain. What luck, she thought, and I didn't even bring an umbrella.

Now she had two options in her mind: either she wait in the conference room until it stopped raining or find someone to share an umbrella.

Neither choices made Canada feel confident, but she at least had to try the second choice.

Canada got herself up after the conference was over and followed behind some of the nations she could ask. She knew America will be like "No, I don't have an umbrella either!" Papa France will get too "close" with her and she knew Cuba would mistake her for America (again) and try to chase her out.

But then her eyes motioned to Prussia, an albino male who talked with his two friends, Spain and France.

She could ask him, but what was the point if his friends were all going out together? So Canada let her violet eyes wander on to find a different potential partner.

But then when she looked at Prussia again, he waved both of his friends goodbye and actually glanced over to Canada. Canada flushed bright red and looked at the other direction while scampering her feet to the door.

After twenty minutes of cowering in the girls' room, Canada got out of the room with her red flush dimming down into a pink blush as she makes her way over to the front doors.

Unfortunately, she saw Prussia standing over the window doors, facing the rainy downpour with an umbrella in his right hand.

Canada scanned around the area, seeing the empty hallway without a nation in sight, and her mind slowly came into a conclusion that made her both excited and nervous.

Could he possibly be waiting for her?

Prussia's head suddenly turned over to see the bashful Canada and gave a smirk.

"I was right!" he proclaimed. "I knew you didn't have an umbrella, now I can be the awesome hero!" Prussia took his eyes outside the window doors and shouted, "Who's the man, America?"

Canada tilted her head slightly, confused. But then Prussia opened the window door and before taking a step out he looked over again to tell Canada to come over to his side. She felt even more bashful, blushing red across her face as she shuffled her feet over to Prussia's side, keeping her head down with the feeling of embarrassment in her heart.

"Let's go, Canada!" Prussia declared, opening the umbrella and out of the blue running out the hall with Canada suddenly having to run alongside.

Canada ran alongside with him, feeling the sudden rush of excitement filling her deep hole of loneliness she felt so long ago and the dewdrops of rain flushing upon her skin and cheeks that dimmed her pink cheeks. But instead of feeling alone, she felt so happy being by someone's side, even if it's Prussia who acts like an idiot once in a while.

She does admit that Prussia was an idiot, but it was sweet how enthusiastic he was this evening.

Soon Prussia slowed his running after noticing Canada was looking tired and instead went on a stroll-like pace, eyeing her beautiful violet eyes and lovely blond hair that shined- even at this time of day- brilliantly golden.

"Why do I see someone like you at the corner sometimes?" Prussia asked, still keeping his eyes on her lowered head.

"Um..." Canada muttered. "I...I'm not seen by others, s-so I usually stand over the corner without anyone noticing." Canada almost chuckled. "I guess I'm not cut out as a nation..."

"Don't say such things!" Prussia shouted, Canada gasped in shock and stared at the madden Prussian who later said, "Those kind of things piss me off," he then looked away shyly, a faint pink blush on his cheeks. "Besides, it makes me feel so... Not awesome."

Could he really be supporting her? No, it's just all in her head as she looked down shyly at the wet floor again.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she looked up, shocked.

"If you ever forget your umbrella," Prussia said. "Just find me, okay?"

Canada didn't know what to say as rain poured harder around them until she said, "All right, Prussia... Thank you." And unmistakably, she started to tear up a little.

But who could say they might not be raindrops in this little stroll of theirs?

_The End_


End file.
